Jane Lynch
Jane Lynch est une actrice, comédienne, chanteuse et écrivaine américaine qui est souvent considérée comme la "sauveuse" de Glee en raison du manque de cohérence de certains épisodes de la série. Sa performance dans le rôle de''' Sue Sylvester' lui a valu d'être acclamée par la critique et lui a permis de recevoir un Golden Globe en 2011. Biographie Jane Lynch a débuté au théâtre dans des troupes d'improvisation avant de se consacrer au cinéma, dans ''Vice Versa et Le fugitif. En mai 2011, on lui propose d'être la maîtresse de cérémonie des Emmmy Awards 2011 (18 septembre à Los Angeles), qui sont l'équivalent des Oscars pour la télévision. Elle accepte avec joie cette proposition. Elle remporte durant cette même année le People's Choice Awards de la "Meilleure actrice dans une série comique". Elle a fait partie du casting de la pièce de théâtre Proposition 8 ''écrit par Dustin Lance Black et mise en scène par Rob Reiner, sur les débats autour de la Proposition. En 2013, elle a fait ses débuts à Broadway dans la pièce "Annie" dans le rôle de ''Miss Hannigan qu'elle a tenu de mai à juillet. Le 4 septembre 2013, elle a reçu son étoile sur le Hollywood Walk Of Fame. Elle est la 2505 étoile. (source) Elle était nominée aux Emmy Awards 2013 qui ont eu lieu dimanche 22 septembre dans la catégorie "Outstanding Supporting Actress In A Comedy Series". Elle était jugée sur l'épisode "The New Directions On Regionals" (4x16) . Elle y a rendu hommage à sa co-star "Cory Monteith" lors du traditionnel "In Memoriam". Elle était nominée People's Choice Awards 2014 dans la catégorie meilleure " Actrice TV comédie de l'année". Elle a reçu le 8 décembre 2013 lors du Trevor Live, un Trevor Hero Award pour son soutien pour l'égalité LGBTQ. Anecdotes *Elle est ouvertement lesbienne et mariée depuis 2010 au Dr. Lara Embry. On peut d'ailleurs les voir ensemble lors de grands évènements ou tout simplement lors de ballades. Après 3 ans de mariage, les deux femmes ont décidé de mettre fin à leur mariage. (source) *Tout comme Heather Morris, elle improvise parfois les répliques de son personnage. *Elle a participé à la campagne NOH8 tout comme Kevin McHale et Jenna (C'est une campagne contre la "Proposition 8" valable dans l'état de Californie et qui définit le mariage comme l'union d'un homme et d'une femme, interdisant ainsi l'union de deux personnes homosexuelles).﻿ *Elle a confié à Oprah.com que le personnage à qui elle s'identifiait le plus dans Glee est Tina Cohen-Chang. "Elle est calme. Elle reste en arrière-plan, et quand on l'entend chanter, on pense "Mon Dieu. Qui est cette fille? Elle a du talent." J'étais comme elle. J'étais en arrière-plan, et de temps en temps, je faisais surface et on me demandait : "Mais qui es-tu?" ''dit-elle. *Sa performance préférée dans Glee est ''Bohemian Rhapsody. *Sa réplique préférée de Sue est «C'est ce qu'ils ont dit d'un jeune homme de Chicago en 1871, qui voulait faire une inoffensive farce à la vache laitière d'une certaine Mme O'Leary. Il a réussi à enflammer ses flatulences et une ville entière a brûlé, William. Ce jeune terroriste est devenu le premier président gay des États-Unis, Abraham Lincoln.» *Elle n'aime pas les ascenseurs. Elle est allée jusqu'à payer des gens pour qu'ils montent avec elle. *Elle est sourde de l'oreille droite. *Elle a laissé tomber en plein milieu la première pièce de théâtre dans laquelle elle a joué. Ça lui a donné une mauvaise réputation de "lâcheuse" au lycée, ce qui l'a beaucoup contrariée parce qu'elle adorait le théâtre. *Elle refait trois ou quatre fois son café du matin avant d'en être satisfaite. *Elle est surnommée "Lynch Mob". *Même si elle n'avait pas d'argent, elle ferait quand même laver ses draps, parce que c'est une des choses indispensables pour elle. *Elle a présenté la cérémonie des Emmy Awards 2011, où elle a remporté celui de "Meilleur second rôle féminin comique" en 2010. *Elle a fait partie d'une chorale au lycée. Mais même si elle adorait chanter, son plus grand rêve était être actrice. *Elle a sorti un livre en septembre 2011, nommé : A Happy Accident. *Elle soutient l'association It Gets Better créée par le Trevor Project, qui vient en aide aux jeunes LGBT pour leur montrer qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir peur de vivre en étant ouvertement homosexuel. *Elle a fait une apparition dans "Alvin et les Chimpmunks". *Elle est la plus âgée du cast. *Elle fait la une du magazine "Entertainment Weekly" avec Chris Colfer la semaine du 30 juin 2012. Ce numéro est consacré aux célébrités qui ont fait leur "coming-out". (source) *Le site AfterEllen.com a publié son classement des 100 femmes les plus sexys. Jane est arrivée 89ème. *Selon le site AfterEllen.com, son personnage de Sue est arrivé 45ème dans le top 50 des personnages TV féminins préférés. *Elle est la marraine de l'épisode 6 du Glee Project : Saison 2 : Fearlessness. *Elle fait une apparition dans " Desperate Housewives " (14x02). *Elle a fait une apparition dans le film "Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire". *Chris Colfer a déclaré qu'elle était l'inverse de son personnage. *Elle a dépassé le million d'abonnés sur Twitter. *Nicki Minaj l'a félicitée pour sa performance sur Super Bass (source). *Elle a participé à l'émission "Master Chef" organisée par la FOX le mercredi 19 juin 2013, avec Darren Criss, Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Alex Newell, Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist et Becca Tobin. *Elle est classée 95 par le site "AfterEllen.com" parmi les 100 femmes les plus "hot" de 2013. *Elle a participé à la bourse d'études des arts créée en l'honneur de Cory Monteith. *Elle a co-présenté l'émission "New Yea's Eve With Carson Daly". Galerie Jane 10.png|NOH8 Campaign (2009) Jane 01.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (2010) Jane 02.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (2010) Jane 03.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (2010) Jane 04.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (2010) Jane 05.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (2010) Jane 06.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (2010) Jane 07.jpg|More Magazine (2010) Jane 08.jpg|More Magazine (2010) Jane 09.jpg|More Magazine (2010) Jane 11.jpg|People Choice Awards (2010) Jane 12.jpg|People Choice Awards (2010) Jane 13.jpg|TV Guide Cover! (2010) Jane 14.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Jane 15.gif|Pour Stand up to Cancer (2010) Jane 16.jpg|Vogue (2011) Jane 17.jpg|Vogue (2011) Jane 24.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 25.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 26.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 27.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 28.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 29.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 30.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 31.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 32.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Jane 33.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Emmy magazine.jpg|Emmy Magazine THR.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (janvier 2012) Jane 382.jpg|Lors de Masterchef, avec Gordon Ramsay Jane 381.jpg Glee-Masterchef 05.jpg Glee-Masterchef 04.jpg Glee-Masterchef 15.jpg Glee-Masterchef 03.jpg Glee-Masterchef 06.jpg| Jane 18.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Jane 19.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Jane 20.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Jane 21.jpg|FOX Upfront (2011) Mark Jane 01.jpg|Emmy Week Kick Off (2011) avec Jane Lynch Mark Jane 02.jpg|Emmy Week Kick Off (2011) avec Jane Lynch Jane 22.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Jane 23.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Jane 34.jpg|Jane Lynch, Ian Brennan et la statue de Sue au musée Tussaud (2010) Jane 35.jpg|Aux Awards de la Télévision (2011) Jane 36.jpg|Aux Awards de la Télévision (2011) Jane 37.jpg|Emmys Awards - Conférence de presse (2011) Jane 38.jpg|Emmys Awards - Conférence de presse (2011) Jane 39.jpg|Emmys Awards - Conférence de presse (2011) Jane 40.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Jane 41.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Jane 50.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Jane 51.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Jane 52.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Jane 53.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Jane 54.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 55.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 56.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 57.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 58.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 59.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 60.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 61.jpg|Emmys Awards - Cérémonie (2011) Jane 62.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Jane 63.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Jane 65.jpg|Dédicace dans le New Jersey (2011) Jane 64.jpg|Dédicace dans le New Jersey (2011) Jane 66.jpg|Dédicace dans le New Jersey (2011) Promo NY.jpg|Dédicace dans à New York (2011) Promo NY (1).jpg|Dédicace dans à New York (2011) Promo NY (2).jpg|Dédicace dans à New York (2011) SiriusXM.jpg|Dans les studio de SiriusXM (2011) SiriusXM (1).jpg|Dans les studio de SiriusXM (2011) SiriusXM (2).jpg|Dans les studio de SiriusXM (2011) SiriusXM (3).jpg|Dans les studio de SiriusXM (2011) HTS 001.jpg|A la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" Jane 42.jpg|2012 Fox Winter TCA Goldenglobes janelynch001.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Goldenglobes janelynch002.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Jane 43.jpg|Emmy Award 2010 Jane & Matt.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" avec Matt Bomer Jane.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Proposition 8 équipe.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Chris Jane SagAwards.jpg|Aux SAG Awards avec Chris Colfer Bravo Media.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 5.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Jane Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 3.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Jane 44.jpg Jane 45.jpg Jane 46.jpg Jane 47.jpg Jane 48.jpg Jane 49.jpg jane_lynch.jpg|Au 2nd Critic, Choice Television Award (18-06-12) Jane 70.jpg|A la première de American Horror Story - 12/10/12 Jane Lynch maquillée en clown.jpg|Jane Lynch maquillée en clown Jane Lynch HAPPY ACCIDENTS.jpg|3 jane 150.jpg|avec Russell Brand au The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - 24/10/12 jane 151.jpg 410-02.jpg|sur le tournage de l'épisode de Noël 410-01.jpg jane 120.jpg jane 100.jpg Jane 106.jpg|Depuis son Twitter Jane 105.jpg Trevorlive43.jpg FoxWinterParty2013 - 22.jpg FoxWinterParty2013 - 13.JPG FoxWinterParty2013 - 12.JPG GoldenGlobes - 22.jpg GoldenGlobes - 21.jpg GoldenGlobes - 14.jpg GoldenGlobes - 12.jpg GoldenGlobes - 11.jpg SAG - 38.jpg|Avec Kevin aux SAG Awards 2013 (27/01/2013) SAG - 34.jpg SAG - 33.jpg|Aux SAG Awards 2013 (27/01/2013) SAG - 32.jpg|Aux SAG Awards 2013 (27/01/2013) Jane 125.jpg Oscar2013 - 01.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party - 24/02/13 Oscar2013 - 02.jpg Oscar2013 - 33.jpg Oscar2013 - 32.jpg Oscar2013 - 29.jpg Oscar2013 - 28.jpg Oscar2013 - 41.jpg Oscar2013 - 40.jpg PaleyFest13 - 32.jpg PaleyFest13 - 25.jpg PaleyFest13 - 24.jpg PaleyFest13 - 44.jpg jane et un groupe de cheeleader.png Cast02.jpg Jane 350.jpg|Dans le rôle de "Miss Hannigan" NBC UpFRONT 01.jpg FoxUpFront 63.jpg Glee fam.jpeg|FoxUpFront 2013 Darren & Jane.jpeg FoxUpFront 35.jpg FoxUpFront 33.jpg FoxUpFront 32.jpg FoxUpFront 23.jpg FoxUpFront 10.jpg FoxUpFront 40.jpg FoxUpFront 36.jpg FoxUpFront 45.jpg FoxUpFront 54.jpg FoxUpFront 53.JPG FoxUpFront 52.jpg FoxUpFront 51.jpg FoxUpFront 50.jpg Fox Campaign.jpg|Jane Lynch - Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox draw 06.jpg Fox Campaign 152.jpg Fox Campaign 150.jpg Fox Campaign 151.jpg Jane Annie.png|jouant Annie à Broadway Jane 352.jpg Jane 380.jpg Jane 353.jpg Annie 05.jpg Annie 2.jpeg Jane 355.jpg Jane 354.jpg Jane 356.jpg Jane 360.jpg Jane 361.jpg Jane 362.jpg Jane 363.jpg Jane 364.jpg Jane 365.png Jane 366.png Jane 367.png Jane 368.png Jane 369.png Jane 370.jpg Jane 371.jpg Matthew 530.jpg Jane 391.jpg|Tony Awards - New York - 06/06/13 Jane 390.jpg TrevorProject2013 05.png TrevorProject2013 06.jpg TrevorProject2013 08.jpg TrevorProject2013 04.png TrevorProject2013 11.jpg TrevorProject2013 10.jpg TrevorProject2013 09.jpg TrevorProject2013 07.jpg Jane 400.jpg Jane 401.jpg Jane 200.jpg Jane 201.jpg Jane 202.jpg Jane 203.JPG|3rd Annual Celebration of Dance Gala (2013) Jane 204.jpg|3rd Annual Celebration of Dance Gala (2013) DizzyGala 08.jpg DizzyGala 07.jpg Jane 752.jpg Jane 751.jpg Jane 750.jpg TCA13 30.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 - 11/08/13 TCA13 29.jpg TCA13 23.jpg TCA12 22.jpg TCA 13 14.jpg TCA13 51.JPG TCA13 66.jpg Jane 512.jpg Jane 511.jpg Jane 510.jpg Walk.jpg|Walk Of Fame 4 septembre 2013 tweet Ryan Murphy Walk 3.jpg|Avec sa nièce Meg Doyle - tweet Meg Doyle Jane 450.jpg|Avec Ryan Murphy walk 2.jpg|tweet de Jane Jane 451.jpg Jane 452.jpg Jane 460.jpg Jane 459.jpg Jane 458.jpg Jane 457.jpg Jane 456.jpg Jane 454.jpg Jane 455.jpg Jane 453.jpg Jane 67.JPG|Fox Fall Eco-Casino Party (2013) Jane 68.JPG|Fox Fall Eco-Casino Party (2013) Dot 44.jpg|Fox Fall Eco-Casino Party (2013) Jane 424.jpg|Peace Through Music Gala (2013) Jane 423.jpg|Peace Through Music Gala (2013) Jane 421.jpg|Peace Through Music Gala (2013) Jane 420.jpg|Peace Through Music Gala (2013) Jane 411.jpg|Variety & Women In Film Pre-Emmy Event (2013) Jane 410.jpg|Variety & Women In Film Pre-Emmy Event (2013) Jane 601.jpg|HBO Luxury Lounge Featuring Motorola And PANDORA Jewelry (2013) Jane 600.jpg|HBO Luxury Lounge Featuring Motorola And PANDORA Jewelry (2013) Jane Emmy 13.jpg|Emmy Awards (2013) Jane Emmy 13 2.jpg|Emmy Awards (2013) Jane Emmy 13 3.jpg|Emmy Awards (2013) Jane Emmy 13 8.jpg|Emmy Awards (2013) Jane Emmy 13 4.jpg|Emmy Awards (2013) Jane Emmy 13 7.jpg|Emmy Awards (2013) Jane Emmy 13 6.jpg|Emmy Awards (2013) AHSC 04.jpg|1er de American Horror Story Coven (2013) AHSC 03.jpg|1er de American Horror Story Coven (2013) AHSC 05.jpg|1er de American Horror Story Coven (2013) GleePanel 04.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) GleePanel 03.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) GleePanel 02.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) GleePanel 06.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) Jane 69.jpg|An Evening Under The Stars (2013) Jane 71.jpg|An Evening Under The Stars (2013) Jane 72.jpg|An Evening Under The Stars (2013) Jane 73.jpg|An Evening Under The Stars (2013) Jane 801.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala - 26/10/13 Jane 800.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala - 26/10/13 Jane 950.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala - 26/10/13 Jane 1501.jpg|Durant "the 2013 National Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony" Jane 1500.jpg|Durant "the 2013 National Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony" TL2013 01.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 16.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 41.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 49.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 66.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 86.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 Jane 251.jpg|"New Yea's Eve With Carson Daly". Jane 250.jpg|"New Yea's Eve With Carson Daly". Jane 254.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour 2014 TCA2014 11.JPG|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour 2014 TCA2014 20.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour 2014 Jane 901.jpg|2014 Winter TCA Tour - Day 11 Jane 900.jpg|2014 Winter TCA Tour - Day 11 Vidéos thumb|right|270px|Fox Lounge avec Matthew Morrison thumb|270px|left|Golden Globes 2011 thumb|left|270px|Interprétant un extrait de "Super Bass" sur TBS thumb|right|270px|"Keep Church and State separate" (avec Jordan Peele) thumb|left|270 px|Lors des Tony Awards 2013 - 09/06/13 thumb|right|270px|Promo de l'émission "Master Chef" organisée par la FOX - 19/06/2013 thumb|left|270px|Glee Marching Band from “14 Chefs Compete” - Masterchef thumb|right|270 px|Trailer Afternoon Delight thumb|left|270px|Jane parlant de Cory au The Tonight Show with Jay Leno thumb|right|270 px|Trailer de A.C.O.D (Adult Children of Divorce) thumb|left|270px|Rendant Hommage à Cory lors des Emmy Awards 2013 thumb|right|270 px|Le cast de Glee lui rendant hommage lors du Trevor Live 2013 en:Jane Lynch es:Jane Lynch it:Jane Lynch de:Jane Lynch[[Fichier:UPDATED! Glee Cast Tribute to Jane Lynch @ Trevor Live 12 8 13 (Full Introduction & Performance)|thumb|right|335 px]] Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5